Sólo Eres Humano
by Gatt-chan
Summary: Para ella, lo más importante es nadar. Para él, lo más importante es vivir. Tetra tiene la mala suerte de salvarle la vida a Link, y desde entonces, parece que se verá sometida a ver más allá de sólo trabajo y responsabilidades, en lo que parece una terapia intensiva por parte de un completo idiota. Una historia sobre la vida, segundas oportunidades y reírse porque sí. LÉELO... YA!
1. Chapter 1

**NK**: -…-

*Silencio*

**NK**: -… Esto es incómodo…-

*Sonido de sierra eléctrica*

**NK**: -… ¿Quién anda allí?-

*Se rompe la puerta*

**NK**: -¡SANTA MADRE TERESA!-

**Gatt**: -¡ES… GATT-CHAN!- *agitando sierra eléctrica*

**NK**: -¡LOCA ZAFADA APAGA ESA SIERRA!-

**Gatt**: -¡MWAHAHAHA!-

**NK**: -¡DE TODOS LOS ÁLTER EGOS ME TOCÓ LA MANIACA!-

*Apaga la sierra*

**Gatt**: -Listo, ya hice mi referencia al Día de los Santos y Halloween. Ahora sólo me falta el Día de los Muertos-

**NK**: -… ¡¿Eh?!... ¿¡EH?!-

**Gatt**: -Mira NK, entiendo que no eres de esas personas que sienten mucho espíritu por los días festivos, ¿pero crees que podrías al menos colaborar un poco y morirte aunque sea por un ratito?-

**NK**: -¡EL DÍA DE LOS MUERTOS NO SE CELEBRA ASÍ!-

**Gatt**: -¡Se llama el Día de los Muertos! Obviamente tiene que haber un muerto en alguna parte, tiene sentido-

**NK**: -¡NO!-

**Gatt**: -Ya pues, no seas nenita y deja que te mate, seguro que sólo dolerá por unos segunditos, probablemente te desmayes antes si sigues siendo tan cobarde-

*Enciende la sierra*

**NK**: -¡Esto no se ve nada bien…!-

**Gatt**: -¡MWAHAHAHA!-

**NK**: -¡SOCORRO!-

(Mientras NK huye de Gatt y su obviamente erróneo concepto del Día de los Muertos, les invitamos a sentarse tranquilamente a disfrutar de otra nueva travesía hecha por nuestro intrépido par de escritores. Les recordamos también que la campaña del Gato Interdimensional no ha culminado aún, así que los invitamos a unirse y participar: es muy divertido y es por una buena causa, sin mencionar el premio del que podrán disfrutar si el Gato llega a aparecer en diez fics distintos. Sin más ni menos, ahora les presentamos este nuevo trabajo, esperamos que lo disfruten. Gracias)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El joven adulto se acercó a la orilla de la piscina y de un solo impulso salió del agua, chorreando por todos lados mientras caminaba, arrastrando los pies. Tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarse, resoplando después de una intensa sesión de ejercicio.

**-No deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo Gonzo. Recuerda que ya no tienes que competir en los torneos si no quieres-** comentó un chico de pelo color paja, sonriendo con sus dos prominentes dientecillos.

**-Déjate de tonterías Niko, hay que tomarse la natación en serio si quieres ser un buen guardacostas. Entrenar es lo que te mantiene en forma, y hace la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso-**

**-Pfft, suenas como la Capitana…-**

**-¡Pues porque tiene razón!-**.

Gonzo iba a continuar regañando a Niko, cuando un hombre de pelo negro le dio un buen zape por la nuca: **-No levantes tanto la voz zopenco, o harás que la Capitana te llame la atención. Recuerda que no le gusta que hablemos en el entrenamiento-**

**-Hablando de entrenamiento, Senza, ¿ella vino el día de hoy?-**

**-No sabría decírtelo Niko, aunque es extraño no tenerla por aquí dándonos órdenes… Sólo por si acaso, es mejor que el bruto éste cierre ese megáfono que tiene por boca-** respondió Senza, señalando acusadoramente a Gonzo.

**-Para que te quede claro, simio velludo, la Capitana tiene la voz más melodiosa del mundo-**

**-¡Oh, pero claro! ¡Si cuando te dice lo idiota que eres, suena como una sirena!-** comentó Senza en tono sarcástico.

**-¡Sirena de patrulla sumergida!-** corroboró Niko, complementando el chiste con un choque de manos.

**-¡La Capitana no suena como sirena de patrulla sumergida, ella suena como un coro de ángeles bajando del Cielo!-**

**-¡Bajando a patadas!-** contestaron al unísono. El rostro de Gonzo hervía cada vez con más rabia.

**-…¡Ustedes dos son imposibles! La Capitana tiene la voz más hermosa, gentil, delicada, harmoniosa, agraciada…-**

**-¡GONZO! ¡MUEVE TU PATÉTICO TRASERO AL AGUA Y DAME QUINIENTOS METROS DE MARIPOSA!**- irrumpió una niña rubia en el gimnasio, abriendo las puertas de una sonora patada y rechinando los dientes con furia.

**-…del universo…-**.

Los dos compañeros soltaron risotadas mientras Gonzo arrastraba los pies de vuelta a la piscina, mascullando por lo bajo todo tipo de injurias de lo más coloridas, que no describo en este relato por educación al querido lector.

**-Ustedes dos, quiero que vayan recogiendo sus cosas, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-** ordenó la joven niña en tono autoritario y firme, aunque más calmado que aquel utilizado anteriormente en Gonzo.

**-¡Sí Capitana!-** contestaron a su vez los aludidos, apurándose para cumplir las órdenes.

Era extraño ver que una muchacha de apenas doce años de edad podía ejercerse tan bien al mando, a pesar de que la mayoría de los integrantes en su equipo de natación eran mucho mayores que ella, siendo la única excepción el joven Niko. Pero por supuesto, ella no era ninguna niñita rosa y delicada, oh no, ella era la Capitana, figura digna de respeto y admiración. Ella era Tetra, líder del equipo de natación del Instituto Skyloft. La Reina de las Aguas, la Princesa de las Olas, Conquistadora del Cloro y el PH Regularizado, Campeona Estatal de Nado. Ella era la que organizaba los entrenamientos, la que comandaba el equipo, la que practicaba todos los días y todas las noches los cuatro estilos de nado. ELLA era la hija de su madre, la mejor nadadora del país, y era su deber mantener el título, porque su madre ya no estaba para defenderlo.

Tetra era respetada por su equipo de nadadores no sólo por sus grandes logros y méritos, sino porque su madre estaba allí, reflejada en su hija como una sombra inalcanzable. El equipo de natación del Instituto Skyloft había crecido y entrenado bajo el mando de la madre de Tetra. Por respeto a esa figura que ya no se encontraba entre ellos, el equipo se prometió a sí mismo ser como una familia para la huérfana. Para su sorpresa, la pequeñaja resultó reponerse rápidamente de la pérdida y se endureció como roca; ahora ellos serían los hermanitos, y ella sería la mamá, les guste o no. Tetra era todo lo que su madre fue: estricta, justa, y buena en lo que hacía mejor. Nadar.

**-Parece que eso es todo, Capitana- **señaló Niko al montón de trastos del equipo de natación. Tetra asintió sin decir una palabra, mirando todavía cómo Gonzo nadaba en la piscina olímpica sus quinientos metros de castigo. Quizás había sido un poco dura con él, el estilo de mariposa podía resultar agotador...

**-¿Algo le molesta, Capitana?-** se atrevió a preguntar Senza, rascándose la nuca.

**-Nada… Estaba pensando que esta puede ser nuestra última vez en este gimnasio… Voy a extrañar ese trampolín-**

Niko tragó algo de saliva:**-Será sólo durante las vacaciones, ¿no? Volveremos cuando se reanuden clases-**

**-El caso es, Niko, que el cabeza dura de mi abuelo está pensando en que "sería buena idea que me mude definitivamente con una figura familiar"… Lo último que quiero es quedarme en esa islucha cutre viviendo con el viejo-**

**-¿Sheik dijo algo al respecto?-** inquirió Senza.

**-Lo de siempre…-**

**-Rimas sin sentido, ¿eh?... ¿Vendrá él también con nosotros?-**

**-Es mi tutor legal, por supuesto que viene, de hecho, incluso se adelantó y está esperando para que lleguemos… Seguramente tratará de convencer al viejo y le saldrá el tiro por la culata, así que todo recae en mí de nuevo-**

**-Bueno, todavía no has perdido tu primera discusión; si hay algo en lo que eres buena, es que te escuchen-**.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que lo único que se escuchaba eran los resoplidos de Gonzo y el chapoteo del agua. Tetra soltó un largo suspiro:

**-Como sea, nos vamos a las once; quiero que los muchachos estén listos con sus cosas en el puerto antes de esa hora, o me voy sin ustedes. Asegúrense de que el resto se entere bien, y que no falte nadie a menos que se esté muriendo de tuberculosis-**

**-Sí Capitana-** respondieron al unísono.

**-¡GONZO, YA PUEDES PARAR! ¡PREPARA TUS COSAS Y MUÉVETE!**- gritó la niña como última orden antes de salir del gimnasio.

* * *

Ese día el cielo era azul claro, sin una nube a la vista, y una suave brisa soplaba desde el este. El barco se detuvo en el puerto, las olas del mar chocando sonoramente contra el casco, haciendo eco con los graznidos de las gaviotas que sobrevolaban los muelles en busca de algún pescado olvidado en las redes.

El equipo de natación tragó saliva, siendo apenas la primera vez que iban en una embarcación tan grande, pero Tetra no se dejó intimidar; después de todo, no era su primera vez en Isla Outset, ni la primera vez que su abuelo le pagaba el viaje en un transporte tan grande. ¿A quién trataba de convencer ese anciano?.

**-Tenemos que irnos, Capitana-** comentó Nudge, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven niña. Tetra asintió, retirándose de cubierta y buscando velozmente a su grupo de amigos, que la esperaban listos para desembarcar.

En pocos minutos el equipo entero estaba en el muelle, entre un revuelo de personas que iban y venían, esperando a que alguien viniese a recogerlos.

**-Hey, ¿ese no es Sheik?-** señaló Zuko, haciendo gala de su increíble vista.

Un hombre joven, cerca de los veintiocho años de edad, se acercaba a ellos con paso silencioso, la cabellera dorada y larga amarrada en una trenza, y los ojos rojo sangre fijos en Tetra mientras avanzaba entre la multitud como la sombra de un gato.

**-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, tío Sheik-**

**-… Aquel que muestra discreción se destaca sin llamar la atención… Cualidades como el sigilo deberían ser más apreciadas-** sonrió el hombre con voz aterciopelada.

**-Eso, y no te gustan los lugares concurridos-** comentó Mako, ajustando sus anteojos.

**-Tu amigo ha dado en el clavo… Ahora, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos de aquí?-**

**-No tienes que hacerte repetir dos veces, vamos chicos…-** ordenó Tetra.

El grupo avanzó a empujones entre la multitud hacia una minivan, apachurraron sus cosas como podían y tomaron asiento; parecían lata de sardinas.

Sheik condujo a través de las carreteras de tierra de Isla Outset, pasando por un pequeño pueblo y subiendo una colina a través de un bosque. En la cima se alzaba una casa bastante grande de dos pisos, con vista a un lago artificial rodeado de abetos y robles.

En la entrada se hallaba esperando un anciano corpulento y alto, de piel tostada por el sol, en contraste con sus cabellos blancos, una barba y bigote adornando su rostro severo y sabio semejante al de un león, sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo.

La sobrepoblada minivan se estacionó justo en frente; el equipo de natación descendió velozmente, cada quien tomando su equipaje y cargándolo hacia el umbral. Sheik se detuvo justo en frente del anciano, una guerra de miradas entre ambos adultos cargando el aire y volviéndolo pesado para Tetra, que se hallaba junto a su joven tutor.

**-Nohansen…-** saludó Sheik con una sonrisa fingida.

**-Sheik…Te he dicho que me llames Daphnes-** contestó el viejo a modo de saludo, fulminando con sus ojos helados al rubio, antes de volver la mirada a su nieta: si bien no la observaba con desprecio, Tetra pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Ese hombre era peor que un iceberg.

Daphnes volvió a posar su fría vista sobre los ojos carmesí de Sheik:**-… Sus habitaciones están arriba: ajústense como prefieran, pero no quiero que ninguno de los muchachos duerma con Tetra; en todo caso, tú puedes quedarte con ella si lo deseas-**

**-La independencia es parte de la libertad, y se gana con responsabilidad y esmero, cualidades necesarias en una niña que está creciendo para convertirse en una dama. Tetra puede dormir sola,.; yo me quedaré en algún árbol del bosque, si es que tanto te molesta que me aloje en tu casa-**

**-Como quieras-**.

Tetra podría haberse quedado allí escuchando esa infinita discusión, pero no le interesaba: subió las escaleras, seguida de su grupo, y los ayudó a organizarse en las distintas habitaciones en grupos de a dos. Se estableció en la habitación que su abuelo preparaba siempre para ella, el cuarto de su madre.

Lo primero que la chica hizo fue abrir las cortinas para que entrase el sol, arrojó su mochila en la esquina más apartada que encontró, y se tumbó en la cama con un sonoro PLOP.

Miró la infinidad del techo, aburrida. Odiaba Isla Outset porque nunca había nada interesante que hacer; odiaba a su abuelo porque creía tener control sobre su vida nomás porque era… bueno… su abuelo; odiaba que Sheik, generalmente firme pero calmado y agradable, se pusiera siempre pasivo con ese horrible hombre cuya profesión parecía ser la de fastidiarle la vida a los demás. Tetra aborrecía a su abuelo, aborrecía esa casa, y aborrecía. Esa. Maldita. Isla…. Punto. ¡Ella estaba bien viviendo con el mejor amigo de su madre, su padrino, su querido tío Sheik! ¿Por qué el vejete ese no podía mantener su amargada nariz en su amargado culo y no meterse a amargar donde no le llamaban?.

Nada iba a ganar con lamentarse y freírse el cerebro pensando cuánto deseaba arrancarle la cabeza al anciano y darle una patada tan fuerte que rompiese la barrera de la atmósfera y se volviese otro satélite en órbita. Tenía que conseguir algo que hacer, y rápido.

De repente recordó la existencia del lago, una construcción artificial hecha para atraer un poco a los turistas a pescar; no estaba prohibido nadar allí, y estaba cerca de casa, así que no había excusa para no dejarla ir. Tomó su traje de baño y una toalla seca. Bajó las escaleras sin ninguna prisa, cuando Sheik se le cruzó en el camino. El joven tutor la miró de arriba abajo, enarcando una ceja y ofreciendo una sonrisa:

**-¿Adónde vas con todo eso?-**

**-Al lago a nadar, si los chicos te preguntan a dónde fui, diles que quiero estar sola-**

**-…Muy bien, sólo no hables con extraños y no te metas en líos-**

**-Sabes que nunca me meto en líos… O por lo menos en alguno que no pueda solucionar yo sola-**

**-Esa es mi sobrina. De vuelta antes de las cuatro, ¿entendido?-**

**-Sí tío Sheik-**.

Si había algo fantástico de Sheik, es que no creía mucho en ese cuento de la independencia juvenil, pero creía en que los derechos se ganan con la demostración de responsabilidad, por lo que era permisivo con Tetra. Quizás la chica no era un ángel de Nayru, pero sabía sacarse ella sola de sus problemas, generalmente pequeñas travesuras inofensivas, algo impresionante considerando su carácter explosivo. Sheik sabía hasta dónde permitirle la libertad, y definitivamente sabía darle su espacio a la niña, lo cual ella agradecía mucho.

* * *

Tetra caminó hacia el lago, pasando entre los altos árboles, escuchando tranquilamente el sonido de los pájaros en ese día tan agradable, la brisa del este soplando con suavidad sobre sus cabellos y las agujas de los abetos crujiendo bajo sus sandalias. No era precisamente su concepto de diversión, pero era mejor que el abarrotado aire de esa infernal casa, donde sus inmaduros compañeros de equipo seguramente la atropellarían como una manada de cachorritos fastidiosos.

**-¡Hasta que al fin, algo de paz!-** suspiró en voz alta, recordando la mala maña de Niko de fastidiar a Gonzo hasta que éste lo metiese de cabeza en el retrete.

El agua del lago se extendía tranquila, de un tono gris frío y oscuro como el cobalto, indicando profundidad y vida en su fondo (los lagos azules tienen mucho cobre u otros metales pesados, y generalmente no hay un alma que nade en ellos, aunque se ven bonitos como salvapantallas).

Silencio, preciado silencio. Tetra apoyó tranquilamente su toalla cerca de la orilla y, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie alrededor, comenzó a ponerse su traje de baño.

De repente, sintió un pequeño temblor bajo sus pies. ¿Qué era eso?. Parecían los pisotones de algo enorme y pesado… Y fuera lo que fuera, se estaba acercando, y a gran velocidad. Tetra tragó saliva.

_"No es el Chupacabras, no es el Chupacabras, no es el Chupacabras…"_ empezó a repetirse, su corazón acelerándose, una gota de sudor frío recorriéndole la frente por el repentino temor que sentía. Estaba cada vez más cerca, podía sentirlo. Los pájaros dejaron de cantar, los árboles dejaron de crujir, había tanto silencio que por poco y podía escuchar el pasto crecer… no, hasta la hierba se había detenido. Cada vez más cerca, más cerca, más CERCA… y entonces, el temblor se detuvo.

Tetra suspiró aliviada: **-ese debió ser el terremoto más cutre de la historia…-**.

*SNAP*, una rama crujió en alguna parte del bosque, haciendo eco en el silencio infinito.

**-…¿Pero qué diablos…?-**

**-¡WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡FUERA DEL CAMINOOOOOO!**- gritó el muchacho montado sobre un enorme puerco negro que corría en estampida hacia el lago.

El animal encabritado corría en círculos, agitándose alocadamente para quitarse de encima al improvisado jinete, que se agarraba con fuerza de Din sabrá dónde y con ninguna intención de caer.

**-¡SANTA TRIFUERZA DE HYRULE!-**

**-¡NOOOOO! ¡ALGUIEN QUE CALME AL BICHO ESTEEEEE! ¡ME MAREOOOO!-**.

Con un último giro, el mastodonte de cerdo corrió a toda velocidad de un lado al otro, el muchacho todavía encaramado en su lomo, con una pinta de querer vomitar el desayuno en cualquier momento.

El porcino arrancó a toda velocidad hacia las aguas del lago y frenó en seco frente a la orilla, haciendo que el niño saliera pitando por los aires mejor que un jet y cayera al agua con un sonoro SPLASH, a por lo menos unos veinte metros de distancia.

Tetra se quedó boquiabierta, mirando la superficie alborotada del lago, esperando a que el cabalgante subiese a la superficie, pero no lo hacía. El cerdo negro se acurrucó a su lado, mirando también las cada vez más tranquilas aguas. Esto era malo, ¿por qué no subía?.

Alarmada, Tetra se lanzó al agua, nadando a toda velocidad hacia donde el chico había caído, y se sumergió con los ojos abiertos, agradeciendo por dentro que era un lago de agua dulce (porque si intentas esto en agua salada eres un masoquista). Veía borroso, y se regañó mentalmente por no traerse unos lentes de natación, pero como el que busca encuentra, notó la difuminada silueta del muchacho.

Tomó al pobre descuidado por un brazo y ascendió a la superficie, arrastrándolo con la cabeza fuera del agua y dirigiéndose tan rápido como podía hacia la orilla con cuidado de no soltarlo y que no se hundiese de nuevo. Apoyó al muchacho panza arriba y comenzó a examinarlo metódicamente:

**-¡Hey, idiota! ¡¿Estás vivo?!-**.

Por supuesto, no le respondió. Le pellizcó. Nada. Lo abofeteó. Nada. No estaba reaccionando, eso no era bueno.

Examinó su respiración acercando su oído a su mejilla y observó el movimiento del tórax.

**-¡Maldición, no respira…!-**. Chequeó el pulso en su cuello; parecía estar vivo, pero era difícil de decir, le temblaban las manos.

Era momento de aplicar sus conocimientos de guardavidas: empezó a darle reanimación cardiopulmonar, presionando repetidas veces en la zona entre su abdomen y tórax (viva la maniobra de Heimlich, ¡salvando vidas desde 1974!).

**-…Ocho… Nueve… Diez… Once… ¡Por Farore no te mueras!... Trece… Catorce…-**.

Tragó saliva. Si había una parte que odiaba del RCP, era lo que pasaba luego del quince… Nunca había tenido que llegar a esa parte antes, lo que lo volvía más incómodo…

**-¡No tienes ni idea de cuánto odio esta isla del demonio…!-** gritó al cielo con furia.

Tapó la nariz del muchacho, tomó aire, y le dio respiración de boca a boca.

Tetra nunca había besado a nadie, única excepción el muñeco de prácticas en las prácticas de resucitación de primeros auxilios, y aunque no era precisamente un beso, era muy, MUY parecido… excepto por la parte en que es asunto de vida o muerte. Por lo menos no tenía mal aliento.

Lentamente, el ahogado abrió los ojos. Tetra se apartó velozmente mientras el pobre muchacho tosía desesperadamente, escupiendo agua y boqueando por aire. Se sentó inquietamente, apoyando su mano en su pecho, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de calmarse, sintiéndose desorientado.

**-Por poco… Y me mato…-** se dijo a sí mismo.

Tetra observó a la víctima con más detenimiento: parecía de su edad, de pelo dorado y lacio, los ojos de un tono avellana oscuro, la piel ni muy pálida ni muy bronceada. Probablemente era de los alrededores. Y por supuesto, un completo idiota. Sinceramente, ¿qué clase de persona vive en una isla y no sabe nadar?.

**-… ¿Tú me salvaste?- **se atrevió a preguntar, señalándola.

**-¿Qué? ¿No debería haberlo hecho?-**

**-… ¡GRACIAS!-**.

Se le tiró encima en un cariñoso abrazo, apretujando a su salvadora con todas sus fuerzas, aparentemente olvidando que hace cinco segundos estaba prácticamente muerto en el fondo de un lago.

**-¡Quítate de encima!-**

**-¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!-**

**-¡Ya entendí, suéltame de una vez antes de que te devuelva de una patada al lago!-**

**-¡Creí que moriría! ¡Wah, casi me muero! ¡Pero tú me salvaste! ¡Iba a morir y tú me salvaste!-**.

Tetra apoyó su pie en la cara del chico y lo empujó lo más lejos que pudo de ella, verdaderamente molesta. Al recién resucitado no pareció importarle, pues siguió sonriéndole con la marca de un pie en su rostro.

**-Mi nombre es Link por cierto, soy criador de cerdos, los alimento, los baño, juego con ellos, los ayudo a dormir, limpio sus desastres, los entreno y los curo cuando se enferman-** se señaló a sí mismo el chico. Volteó a ver al enorme puerco negro acurrucado junto a Tetra.

**-Ese pequeñito de allí es Ganny, tenía que sacarlo a pasear para buscar bayas; le gusta trotar por el bosque, comer, olfatear personas, comer, escuchar música, comer, que le lea cuentos, comer, rastrear cosas, ¿ya dije comer? Ganny y yo salimos siempre a correr, él deja que yo lo monte todo el tiempo porque somos buenos amigos y nunca se pone mal por eso, pero una serpiente lo asustó, a Ganny no le gustan las serpientes, se supone que no hay serpientes hasta más entrado el verano porque son reptiles y les gusta el calor, pero había una y ¡mmfffffhh!-**

Tetra le tapó la boca con una mano, visiblemente irritada por Link y su tendencia a volverse parlanchín y hablar de cosas triviales:** -Hablas demasiado-**

**-Mi abuela suele decirme eso. ¿Cómo te llamas?-**

**-… Soy Tetra-**

**-¿Tetra? ¿Cómo el pez?-**

**-Sí, como el pez…-**

**-Vaya, nunca he conocido a nadie con nombre de pez, ¡excepto por el viejo Orca! Aunque técnicamente no creo que cuente porque la orca es una ballena, las ballenas son cetáceos y los cetáceos son mamíferos, definitivamente no es un pez, aunque debería serlo porque tiene aletas y viven en el agua como los peces, pero yo no soy biólogo ni nada de eso así que quizás deberías ignorar mi opinión-**

**-¿Sueles hablar tanto?-**

**-Sólo cuando estoy feliz o nervioso, ¿sabes algo?, las chicas me ponen nervioso, ¿eres una chica, verdad?-**

**-… ¿Eh?-**

**-Seguramente sí eres una chica-**.

Se vio tentada a dejar otra marca de pie en ese estúpido rostro sonriente.

**-… Sí… soy una CHICA-**

**-¡Eso pensé! No podías ser un chico, ¡eres demasiado linda para ser un chico!-**.

Le dijo… ¿Qué?.

**-Bueno, Ganny y yo deberíamos irnos, tengo trabajo que hacer. ¡Fue lindo conocerte Tetra, gracias por salvarme la vida!-**.

Link montó sobre el enorme cerdo Ganny, y cabalgó de vuelta hacia al bosque, saludando con una mano y enseñando una gigantesca sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Tetra se quedó allí, helada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo con la mente en blanco y sin idea de qué hacer. En menos de una hora casi la pisa un puerco con pinta de sobrealimentado, rescató a un pobre idiota de una muerte segura, dio su "primer beso", invadieron descaradamente su espacio personal, cuestionaron su feminidad, y le dijeron linda…

**-… Esta Isla del demonio está llena de locos…**- dijo para sí en un gruñido.

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

**Gatt**: -Uyuyuy, ¡parece que Gatt ha escrito algo nuevo!-

**NK**: -¡No entiendo cómo puedes creer que todo está normal cuando casi me matas…!-

**Gatt**: -Nightmare Knight, sé sincero, ¿es realmente la primera vez que casi te mato?-

**NK**: -Ahora que lo pienso, por poco y es rutinario…-

**Gatt**: -¿Lo ves? Ahora deja de ser un bebé-

**NK**: -¡SIN EMBARGO ESO NO TE DA EL DERECHO A INTENTAR MATARME OTRA VEZ!-

**Gatt**: -Y a ti no te da el derecho a ser una perra, pero no todos podemos tener lo que queremos-

**NK**: -…No tengo ganas de discutir-

**Gatt**: -Como quieras, de todas formas ni me importa-

**NK**: -…Déjennos un bonito review para ver si continuamos esta historia-

**Gatt**: -Comenten al respecto, qué les gusto, qué odiaron, todas esas cosas-

**NK**: -Si quieren preguntarnos algo, recuerden no escribir en anónimo o no podremos responderles-

**Gatt**: -Actualizaremos los domingos, martes o jueves-

**NK**: -Y procuraremos subir un nuevo capi por semana, a más tardar uno cada tres semanas-

**Gatt**: -Un saludo a todos ustedes-

**Gatt **y **NK**: -¡Heil FRIKI!-


	2. Chapter 2

**Gatt**: -Si le dicen agua salada porque tiene sal, entonces deberían decirle agua dulce porque tiene azúcar-

**NK**: -No, le dicen agua dulce porque es dulce comparada con la salada-

**Gatt**: -Eso no tiene sentido-

**NK**: -Tú no tienes sentido-

**Gatt**: -Espera tantito, yo soy la personalidad femenina en el cuerpo femenino, así que TÚ eres el que no tienes sentido, ¡¿por qué rayos eres un chico?!-

**NK**: -Porque según une de las teorías del alma expuesta por una religión o filósofo/científico que no me acuerdo, el ser humano tiene dentro de su existencia una parte femenina y una masculina, sin importar el género de su cuerpo. Tomando en cuenta que soy la parte más pequeña de la personalidad original, tiene sentido que sea un chico. Todas las mujeres tienen una pequeña parte masculina, y todos los hombres tienen una pequeña parte femenina-

**Gatt**: -Y ya estás de nuevo hablando babosadas-

**NK**: -Por lo menos no estoy loco de remate-

**Gatt**: -Como sea, de todas formas no me importa la opinión de un estirado como tú-

**NK**: -Mejor un estirado con inteligencia que una relajada sin cerebro-

**Gatt**: -¡Ya está! ¡Esa es la gota que hundió Atlantis!- *sacando espada Jedi*

**NK**: -Volvemos a las andadas- *sacando otra espada Jedi*

**Gatt**: -¡POR CHARLIE EL UNICORNIOOOO!-

**NK**: -¡POR PITÁGORAAAAS!-

(Mientras nuestros dos escritores entablan un épico combate Jedi digno de ser convertido en el Episodio VII de Star Wars, les entregamos el segundo capítulo de "Sólo Eres Humano". Un agradecimiento a los que han participado en la campaña del Gato Interdimensional, el cual ya lleva nueve apariciones registradas. Si alguien más desea participar, lo invitamos a escribirnos un PM o contactarnos dejando un review; recuerden que si el adorable felino llega a aparecer en diez fics distintos o más, entonces recibirán un premio especial de parte de nuestros escritores. Lamentamos el atraso de varias semanas, pero nuestros escritores están en su última semana de exámenes antes de las vacaciones, y se han visto presionados al máximo, sin mencionar que murió recientemente la madre de un amigo muy cercano; se les agradece su comprensión, pero fue necesaria una intensa sesión de estudios de varias materias, y por supuesto, el sentido pésame y el luto. Ahora sin más, los invitamos a disfrutar del capítulo. Gracias)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**-Muy bien… fue el mayordomo con el palo de golf en el ático-** dijo Senza, enseñando las cartas.

**-No hombre, todas las pistas indican que fue la mucama con la sartén en la biblioteca-** afirmó Gonzo.

**-Yo digo que fue el huésped con el candelabro en el dormitorio-** declaró Niko.

**-¿Qué, eran gays y decidió asesinarlo?-** se burló Zuko.

**-Puede ser, ¡nunca se sabe!-** respondió Mako.

**-No creo que tenga nada de malo ser gay-** comentó Nudge. El resto le dedicó una extraña mirada que oscilaba entre un trauma mental y la completa confusión.

Ya llevaban al menos dos horas metidos en ese tedioso juego de mesa tratando de adivinar quién asesinó al anónimo millonario. Había empezado a llover hace un par de minutos, así que la atmósfera era bastante adecuada para estar en casa jugando semejante enredo de pistas y misterios.

Senza observó a su alrededor, como si se hubiese percatado de que algo faltaba: **-hablando de asesinos, ¿alguien ha visto a Tetra por aquí? Es extraño no tenerla encima amenazándonos de muerte-**

**-Sí, normalmente ya habría estampado la cara de Gonzo contra alguna pared-**

**-Muy chistoso Niko-** gruñó Gonzo, apretando los nudillos con un sonoro CRACK. Probablemente habría clavado su feroz puño en su pequeño compañero, de no ser por la intervención de Nudge:

**-Ya en serio muchachos, ¿tienen idea de dónde podría estar la Capitana?**-.

Se miraron entre todos con curiosidad, intercambiando pensamientos a través de sus ojos, buscando respuestas en su interior. Hubo profundo silencio.

**-Bueno no se queden así como un montón de tarados, ¡que alguien diga ALGO!-** se quejó Mako, rompiendo el extraño multi-concurso de miradas.

En ese momento pasó Sheik, periódico en mano, en dirección a la cocina. Se detuvo unos segundos para observar detenidamente al equipo de natación, sus ojos escarlata tomando nota de cada mínimo detalle sin necesidad de esforzarse. Esbozó una sonrisa amable: **-¿Se les perdió algo chicos?-**

**-Más o menos, ¿sabes dónde está la Capitana?-** gruñó Gonzo en respuesta. No es que le cayera mal Sheik, pero no le agradaba esa sonrisa suya y ese aire tranquilo que siempre tenía. Podía resultarle irritante a veces.

*¡BROOOOM!* Un poderoso trueno resonó en el cielo mientras la puerta principal se abría de un sonoro portazo.

**-¡SANTA TRIFUERZA!-**

**-¡Ya llegué…!-** comentó la lúgubre voz, mientras un sonoro relámpago iluminaba el exterior con una aterradora luz blanca.

**-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! ¡EL CHUPACABRAS!-**

**-¡Pero qué demonios pasa con todos ustedes! ¡Soy yo, zopencos!-**.

Tetra fulminaba con la mirada a la parva de idiotas que constituía su equipo de natación. ¿Es que no podían ser más ineptos?. Muy bien, quizás era un poco comprensible que no se hallase en su mejor estado: la lluvia la había tomado desprevenida, el cielo se oscureció de repente y aunque sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, realmente le fue difícil llegar hasta la casa.

En el camino tropezó unas cuantas veces, embarrándose de lodo, hojas marchitas, ramas y palos, y tenía el frío calado hasta los huesos; chorreaba agua de lluvia helada y ya incluso sentía ganas de estornudar, sin mencionar que estaba tiritando. Había sido un día horrendo.

**-Bendita Nayru, Capitana, pareciera que el bosque le vomitó encima-** se atrevió a decir Gonzo.

Irritada, Tetra no dudó dos veces en tomar una de las múltiples ramas adheridas a su cuerpo por la tierra mojada, y asestarle un palazo de advertencia a su desprevenido interlocutor. No fue realmente un golpe poderoso, pero fue de esos que le dejan a uno una sensación de escozor muy molesta.

**-No pedí tu opinión…-** masculló con tono cansado. Así era como estaba: cansada. Necesitaba urgentemente un baño de agua caliente, una taza de leche, y algo relajante que hacer después de eso, quizás algo de música o una siesta… Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

**-Tetra, ve a tomar una ducha caliente, no queremos que te resfríes. Después quiero hablar contigo-** dijo Sheik, como si fuera un comentario. La verdad es que era más cercano a una orden.

Tetra soltó un gruñido ronco en señal de haber entendido, y avanzó por los escalones hacia su habitación, dejando un rastro de barro y hojas por donde pasaba. ¿Acaso ese día podía ponerse peor?.

* * *

Sheik tocó la puerta dos veces antes de entrar. Llevaba dos tazas humeantes de leche, y su mejor sonrisa.

**-Creí que querrías algo calientito para tomar mientras hablamos-** se excusó mientras entraba en la habitación de su protegida.

**-Me leíste la mente, Tío Sheik-**

**-Veo que estás leyendo algo-** comentó al notar la revista en manos de Tetra. Se leía en la portada "INSTRUMENTOS MEDIEVALES DE TORTURA".

**-Es sólo sano entretenimiento. Ofrecen treinta porciento de descuento en guillotinas…-**

**-Suena tentador, pero no vengo para eso y lo sabes-**.

Ambos se sentaron correctamente sobre la cama, cada uno con su taza humeante, y un rostro serio.

**-Tetra, eres una niña muy especial. Quiero que recuerdes que tu madre y yo siempre fuimos como hermanos. Tú siempre has sido mi sobrina, y sabes que eres la cosa más importante en el mundo para mí-**

**-Lo mismo digo… siempre has sido como un tío, una parte de mi familia…-**

**-Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que lo último que necesitamos es que Nohansen gane la batalla-**

**-Si hay alguien con quien no quiero quedarme, es con el viejo. Además, nunca se interesó realmente en mí hasta ahora-**

**-Es exactamente eso lo que más me temo… También me pareció sospechoso cuando comenzó a ponerse insistente con el tema de ser tu tutor legal: siento como que hay gato encerrado en todo este asunto-**

**-No eres el único-**

**-Es por eso que debemos ser cuidadosos, pero sobre todo tú: puede que tu madre me haya nombrado tu tutor legal, pero si llegase a formarse un lío por tu custodia, Nohansen tendría la ventaja por ser tu verdadero y único pariente-**

**-¿Tienes algún plan?-**

**-Mantén el bajo perfil, y esperemos. Pero más importante, mantente alerta, no sabemos qué pueda ocurrir, ni cómo, ni cuándo… Ahora, dejando este tema tan lúgubre, ¿qué pasó en el lago? Regresaste más temprano de lo que pensé, y no creo que haya sido por la lluvia: sé que te gusta nadar cuando caen tormentas como esta-**

**-Nada-**

**-¿Estás segura?-**

**-Solo no quiero hablar de ello-**

**-Muy bien, respeto tu decisión-**

**-… Había un chico como de mi edad, casi se ahoga-**

**-Ya veo, ¿lo ayudaste?-**

**-Sí… Estaba loco de remate-**

**-Tetra, todos tenemos algo de locos. Pero has de recordar que las mejores personas de este mundo las creen más locas por encima del resto-**.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tetra y sus amigos decidieron ir al pueblo para encontrar algo interesante que hacer. Después de todo, no es que hubiese mucho en casa, y todos estaban de acuerdo en que no querían pasar mucho tiempo con Daphnes.

**-¿Qué haremos primero?-** preguntó emocionadamente Niko.

**-Podríamos averiguar acerca de las playas, es una isla después de todo-** sugirió Zuko.

Tetra asintió con aprobación: **-Buena idea, así podremos seguir entrenando-**.

El equipo entero dirigió una mirada fulminante hacia Zuko, dándole a entender que había metido la pata. Luego la atención se concentró en Senza, esta vez con una mirada de borrego degollado.

**-No se preocupen, yo me encargo…**- aseguró con un toque altanero. No era la primera ni la última vez que le pedían que usase sus increíbles poderes de persuasión.

Tetra había avanzado decididamente, sin preocuparse de si sus "subordinados" la seguían. Senza se apresuró para ubicarse a su lado con un aire relajado, como disimulando sus verdaderas intenciones.

**-¡Hey Capitana…!-**

**-Ah, eres tú Senza-**

**-Estaba pensando, creo que realmente deberíamos averiguar eso de las playas-**

**-¿Ah sí?-**

**-Sí, es muy importante para todos nosotros mantenernos en forma, ¿sabe? Aunque estaba pensando, los muchachos y yo creemos que podríamos también tomar esta oportunidad para entrenar en otras cosas-**

**-¿Como qué?-** dijo ella, mostrándose vagamente interesada. Fue entonces cuando Senza supo que todo lo que diría a partir de ese momento era solo un fino hilo que Tetra podría cortar en cualquier momento, y que seguramente cada palabra suya sería ignorada, pero debía intentarlo. Después de todo, de él dependía que tuviesen unas vacaciones memorables, y aunque Tetra conocía bien sus artimañas, pues, quizás un cambio de táctica serviría.

**-Oh, ya sabe, natación es importante y todo, pero necesitamos algo que nos motive, aparte de la satisfacción de ser los mejores nadadores, ¿quizás si disfraza los ejercicios de simples juegos?, sentirán que están de vacaciones y al mismo tiempo daremos lo mejor, usted sabe, el espíritu competitivo de los chicos se desarrolla mejor así-**

**-No entiendo tu punto-**. Ahí estaba otra vez, Tetra y Senza jugaban con el peligroso arte de la retórica, y el joven adulto estaba perdiendo, podía sentirlo. ¿Quién se había creído para siquiera intentar semejante tontería?, ¡esa niña se conocía todas las cartas que tenía!. Comenzó a desesperarse, necesitaría un milagro para ganar. Debía tener cuidado, pues caminaba sobre hielo, hielo resbaloso, quebradizo y delgado.

**-Bueh, si ellos creen que es un juego, se llevarán al límite como en cualquier competencia, pero se estarán divirtiendo: eso les permitirá crear una sensación de seguridad y los entrenará para que, en un torneo real, no se sientan nerviosos, ¡ya sabe lo peligroso que pueden ser los nervios antes de nadar!-**

**-Suena bien, podría considerar la idea si… Ay no…**-.

STOMP, STOMP, STOMP. Tetra reconocía esos pesados pasos, incluso si sólo los había escuchado una vez en su vida.

**-Que no sea, que no sea, que no sea, que no sea-**

**-¡HEEYYY TETRAAAAAA!-** saludó Link alegremente, montado sobre el gigantesco cerdo Ganny, trotando con pesados pasos en su dirección.

**-¡Demonios es él!-** soltó Tetra en un grito ahogado, antes de buscar refugio detrás de Senza en un pobre intento de pasar desapercibida.

**-¿Lo conoces?-** preguntó Senza en tono burlón.

**-Pase lo que pase, ¡yo no estoy aquí!-**

**-Pero si parece un buen chico… No me digas que-**

**-¡Sólo ocúltame, por Din!-**.

El enorme puerco negro se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Senza, olfateando incansablemente mientras Link se ubicaba cara a cara frente a su interlocutor:

**-Buenos días señor-**

**-Hey chico, ¿buscas algo?-**

**-Sí, vi a Tetra cerca de aquí y quise saludarla, casualmente está detrás de usted, señor-**

**-Ah-** sonrió Senza, tomando a Tetra por la ropa y alzándola con una mano **-¿Te refieres a esta Tetra?-**

**-¡Sí, justamente esa Tetra!-**

**-¡Traidor, maldito traidor! ¡Bájame inmediatamente!-** gritaba Tetra una y otra vez, pateando en el aire.

**-Te la dejo chico, disfrútala-**

**-¡Gracias señor!-**

**-"Señor" era mi padre, mi nombre es Senza-**

**-Mucho gusto, soy Link-**

**-¡BÁJAME TE DIGO, CABEZA HUECA! ¡CUANDO SALGA DE ESTO, TENDRÁS QUE DORMIR CON UN OJO ABIERTO!-**.

Senza dejó caer a Tetra sobre el lomo de Ganny, mostrando una sonrisa burlona. Los demás muchachos miraban de lejos, ninguno de ellos mostrando ganas de querer intervenir; de hecho, parecían estar disfrutando mucho la escena.

**-¡Gracias de nuevo Senza! ¡Vamos Ganny, hacia el amanecer!-** ordenó el niño cual valiente caballero a su noble corcel.

**-¡PERO SI ES MEDIODÍAAAAAAaaaaaaaa!-** alcanzó a escuchar Senza, antes de que Tetra se perdiera en el horizonte, montada en un cerdo gigante junto a un chico prácticamente desconocido.

**-Diviértete Tetra…-** sonrió una vez antes de regresar con sus compañeros: había ganado la batalla, por obra y gracia de las Diosas. Sin la Capitana fastidiándoles, aunque sea por un día, podrían tener un descanso.

* * *

Ganny galopaba, si es que así se le puede llamar, a una velocidad impresionante para su peso y tamaño. Se dirigía hacia el bosque que quedaba cerca del pueblo, una arboleda pequeña pero densa, donde pocos se atrevían a internarse.

**-¡Cuando te vi con ese tipo, al principio pensé que era tu padre, pero luego dije "no hombre, si apenas debe tener los veinticinco", así que me dije "puede que sea su hermano", pero entonces me di cuenta de que no se parecían en nada!-** sonrió Link juguetonamente, nuevamente sacando de su boca todo lo que le venía a la cabeza.

**-¡Senza es uno de mis compañeros, y tiene veintitrés! ¡Nayru me libre de que sea familiar mío!-** aclaró Tetra, molesta. El viento zumbaba fuerte en sus oídos y tenía que medio gritar para siquiera escucharse a sí misma. ¿Cómo era posible que ese mastodonte porcino podía alcanzar semejante aceleración?.

**-¿Qué hay de los otros tipos? ¿Alguno es familia tuya?-**

**-¡NO! ¡NINGUNO LO ES!-**

**-¡Ah bueno, lástima, se veían como buenos chicos!**-. Ganny disminuyó su velocidad, ahora caminando rápido entre los árboles, sus pesados pasos haciendo eco en el silencio del bosque. Tetra pensó que era bastante agradable, incluso si no quería admitirlo: pocos lugares en tierra firme le hacían sentir bien, ya que prefería más los ambientes acuáticos. Link también estaba extrañamente silencioso.

**-¿Oye Tetra, tienes familia?-** se atrevió a preguntar el rubio, sus amables ojos posados en su invitada.

**-¿Debería contestarte esa pregunta?-**

**-No lo sé, pero puedes hacer lo que quieras-**

**-…Tengo a mi tío Sheik, y a mi abuelo-**

**-¿Qué hay de tus padres?-**

**-Mi madre murió hace un par de años, y nunca conocí a mi padre-**

**-Ah, eso pensé-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**

**-Es que tienes esa marca… No sé cómo explicarlo, pero tienes "eso" que tienen los marineros, ya sabes, esa sensación de yo no sé qué…-**

**-¿Me estás insultando o algo?-**

**-¡No, jamás insultaría a una dama!... Solo que… Las personas buenas a las que les pasan cosas malas tienen siempre una marca, una especie de sello, es difícil de expresarlo con palabras, pero está allí… Los marineros suelen tener esa marca también-**

**-¿Tienes esa costumbre de hablar tonterías todo el tiempo, o nomás la aplicas conmigo?-**

**-Oh bueno, tomando en cuenta que hablo con todo el mundo, asumo que soy igual para todos: no me gustaría darle un trato especial a alguien por encima de los demás, no quisiera que el resto se pusiera celoso-**

**-Créeme, nadie sentiría envidia de esto…-**

**-De hecho sí, eres quizás la primera persona a la que le enseño los secretos de este bosque-**.

Sintió como la sangre corría hacia sus mejillas cuando el rubio dijo esto, incluso si no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería con los secretos del bosque. Nadie le había hablado de esa forma tan amable y cariñosa en lo que parecía una eternidad. Se quedó callada, sin saber qué decir o qué pensar.

-**Eres especial Tetra, lo sé desde el momento en que te vi, cuando me salvaste la vida. Dime, ¿qué es lo más importante en el mundo para ti?-**

**-…Yo… Lo más importante para mí es nadar-**

**-¿Nadar?-** sonrió Link. Ganny caminaba lentamente, deteniéndose de vez en cuando.

**-Sí, soy la capitana del equipo de natación de mi escuela, también soy la entrenadora, y soy campeona estatal-** comentó con orgullo. Eso sí era algo de lo que podía hablar.

**-Suena divertido-**

**-No es divertido, es una gran responsabilidad: tengo muchos deberes con los que tengo que cumplir, y la gente tiene altas expectativas de mi equipo. Tengo que mantenerme siempre en forma y alerta, y dar el ejemplo e inspiración a los demás integrantes-**

**-Oh, vaya… Qué le vamos a hacer-**. Ganny finalmente se detuvo.

**-Tetra, quiero que observes a tu alrededor. ¿Qué observas?-**

**-No mucho… árboles, arbustos…-**

**-Te equivocas-**

**-¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso hay algo más?-**

**-Estás mirando, pero no observando. Fíjate bien, siente el bosque…-**

**-No siento absolutamente nada-**

**-Eso me temía… Tetra, ¿sabes qué es lo más importante para mí?-**

**-Te conozco nomás de un día, zoquete…-**

**-Lo más importante para mí es vivir. Vuelve a observar, concéntrate-**.

A regañadientes, Tetra examinó mejor sus alrededores. Eran los mismos árboles y arbustos de antes, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir algo distinto. Notó que la luz solar, normalmente dorada y cálida, se filtraba entre las hojas como un brillo verde claro, que daba la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía. Las partículas de polvo flotaban casi suspendidas e inmóviles, pero el aire no se sentía cargado, de hecho, era ligero y fresco. La tierra estaba cubierta de hojas caídas y césped, desprendiendo un agradable aroma a humedad. Poco a poco, el mundo del bosque se fue abriendo a sus ojos: el suave bamboleo de las ramas, el lejano gorjeo de los pájaros, el cambiante brillo del sol que atravesaba las hojas, a veces interrumpido por alguna nube pasajera. Era hermoso.

**-Este bosquecillo es muy distinto del otro, ese que está cerca del lago donde nos conocimos. ¿Puedes sentir la vida, cómo respira y palpita todo a tu alrededor?-**

**-Yo… Puedo sentirlo Link… Es increíble-**

**-Pareces sorprendida-**

**-¡Lo estoy! Nunca me había sentido así-**

**-¿Nunca?-**

**-Nunca-**

**-¿… Ni siquiera cuando nadas?-**

**-…No, jamás… Es parecido, pero no es lo mismo-**

**-Ya veo…**-.

Hábilmente descendió de su montura, y comenzó a avanzar entre la espesura, mientras Ganny permanecía detrás de él, caminando fielmente cercano a su cuidador.

**-Dime Tetra, ¿qué piensas de mí?-** preguntó Link al cabo de un rato.

**-Que estás loco, apenas te conozco, y tienes una diarrea verbal que no se te cura con nada-**

**-Pues yo pienso que tú eres linda, me salvaste la vida, y me caes bien-**

**-¡AGH! ¡¿Por qué eres tan positivo?! ¡Me enferma!-**

**-¿Te enferma? ¡No me digas que eres alérgica a algo!-**

**-¡No es ese tipo de enfermedad!-**

**-¡Rayos, si te enfermas, ¿qué voy a hacer?! ¡Quizás sea muy grave, y entonces no haya cura, y te mueres, y tendré que presentar cargos, y me demandarán, y te enterrarán, y en la lápida escribirán "Aquí yace Tetra, QEPD", y todo el mundo se va a reír porque Tetra es el nombre de un pez, y entonces creerán que algún niño enterró su mascota, pero tú no eres una mascota, y-**

**-¡Ya cállate que me desesperas!-**

**-¡Es que no me tienen paciencia! Por cierto y aprovechando que pareces saber, ¿qué bombchus es una demanda?-**

**-¡AAAAGHHH! ¡NAYRU, ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME JUNTAS CON LOS LOCOOOOOOOOSSSSS?!-**.

Silencio. Link se quedó mirando a Tetra en silencio. Hubo profundo silencio, absoluto, completo y definitivo silencio.

Velozmente, Link tomó las manos de Tetra entre las suyas y la miró fijamente con una sonrisa. Tetra sintió que nuevamente la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba peligrosamente, y sus mejillas ardían. Finalmente, Link tomó aire y, con rostro esperanzado y sentimental, exclamó:

**-Tetra, creo que es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad-**

**-¡A POR CULO!-**.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Gatt**: -Lamentamos el horroroso atraso-

**NK**: -La madre de nuestro mejor amigo falleció hace poco-

**Gatt**: -Le dimos prioridad a dicha situación, la familia de mi amigo estaba devastada, y siempre ha sido muy cercana a la mía-

**NK**: -Ahora que estamos de vacaciones, las actualizaciones serán más seguidas, por favor comprendan-

**Gatt**: -Disfrutamos mucho de escribir y eso, pero los amigos y la familia vienen primero-

**NK**: -En fin, anunciamos orgullosamente que el Gato Interdimensional tiene ya un total de nueve apariciones registradas, una más y podrán desfrutar de nuestro premio especial-

**Gatt**: -Si alguien quiere colaborar con el proyecto, lo invitamos a que nos escriba un PM o nos deje un review, a partir de allí le daremos más instrucciones si las necesita-

**NK**: -Dejen un review de crítica: lo que más les gustó, lo que odiaron, todas esas cosas-

**Gatt**: -…Un momento…-

**NK**: -¿Qué?-

**Gatt**: -¡Tú y yo estábamos en guerra! ¿Qué demencias haces en MI fic?-

**NK**: -¿TU fic? ¡Cómo que tu fic, también es mío!-

**Gatt**: -¡Sáquese, el público me prefiere a mí, debería ser mi fic!-

**NK**: -¡Sin mí, nada de lo que escribes tendría pies ni cabeza!-

**Gatt**: -¡Tu mamá no tiene pies ni cabeza!-

**NK**: -¡TENEMOS LA MISMA MADRE, BABOSA!-

**Gatt**: -¡MALDITO, ME HICISTE INSULTAR A MI MADRE!-

**NK**: -¡Esto es la guerra! ¡Otra vez!-

**Gatt**: -*¡ALALALALALALALALALALALALAY!- (*grito de guerra amazónico)

(Mientras nuestros dos escritores entablan nuevamente una épica batalla por el poder, pedimos disculpas por el horroroso atraso, y les prometemos una pronta compensación, si es que no vuelve a ocurrir otra desgracia como la anterior. Esperamos su divina comprensión, y nuestro consejo de que aprecien y atesoren a sus madres, porque no las tendrán para siempre. Sin más ni menos, nos despedimos cordialmente hasta el siguiente capítulo).

**Gatt** y **NK**: -¡Heil FRIKI!-


	3. Chapter 3

**Gatt**: -Acabo de notar algo-

**NK**: -¿Ahora qué?-

**Gatt**: -NK, creo que ya no estamos en Kansas…-

**NK**: -Primero, deja de usar esas referencias extrañas a películas que nadie recuerda. Segundo, ¡nunca estuvimos en Kansas!-

**Gatt**: -¡Es una expresión, aguafiestas! ¡Además, obviamente no estamos en Kansas, porque esto es Estambul!-

**NK**: -¿Pero qué…? …¿Gatt?-

**Gatt**: -¿Sí, NK?-

**NK**: -¿¡QUÉ CHÍCHAROS ESTAMOS HACIENDO EN ESTAMBUL?!-

**Gatt**: -Por los chicos, dicen que estambuelísimos- (*¡badum tss!*)

**NK**: -¡LA MATO! ¡QUE LA MATO! ¡ESTA VEZ SÍ LA MATO!-

**Gatt**: -Oh vamos, podría ser peor-

**NK**: -¡CÓMO QUE PEOR! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE PEOR!-

**Gatt**: -Que sí te digo. Podríamos estar dentro de un libro de Stephenie Meyer: entonces tú serías un vampirito Jonas Brother que brilla al sol y yo sería una llorica inútil y hormonal, y tendríamos un lío amoroso bastante forzado con un hombre lobo pedófilo cuyos músculos te harían ver como alfeñique maricón, lo cual por cierto no estaría muy lejos de la realidad, tanto actual como la alterna que acabo de describir-

**NK**: -Tienes razón… De repente todo suena mejor cuando lo comparas con Stephenie Meyer-

**Gatt**: -Además, si estamos aquí, recuerda que todo es culpa de Rebecca Black-

**NK**: -¿Por qué siempre es culpa de Rebecca Black?-

**Gatt**: -Porque TODO es culpa de Rebecca Black: el efecto invernadero, la globalización, la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la peste bubónica, la sobrepoblación, los mosquitos, Justin Bieber y el tecno-pop europeo-

**NK**: -Pensé que el tecno-pop europeo era bueno-

**Gatt**: -Lo es... Hasta que sacan la versión remix…- *escalofríos*

**NK**: -Tienes razón, como detesto esos remix…-

**Gatt**: -Peor que escuchar versiones nightcore de canciones metal…-

**NK**: -¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Suena como Alvin y las ardillas con bronquitis!-

**Gatt**: -¡No me imagino cómo sonaría un nightcore de Alvin y las ardillas!-

**NK**: -Debe ser como presionar el botón de "adelantar" en un VHS-

**Gatt**: -¡Tres veces!-

**NK**: -Sí… ¿Sabes?, ya ni recuerdo por qué estaba enojado contigo-

**Gatt**: -Yo tampoco-

**Vendedor**: -¡DÖNER KEBAB! ¡RICOZ DÖNER KEBAAAB! ¡KEBAB TURCOOO! ¡MUY RICOZ!-

**NK**: -¡ESTAMBUUUUUUL!-

**Gatt**: -¡Kebab! ¡Yay!-

(Mientras Gatt se compra un döner kebab y las autoridades turcas arrestan a NK por agresión pública hacia su contraparte, les ofrecemos humildemente un nuevo capítulo para disfrutar. También anunciamos con mucha alegría que la campaña del Gato Interdimensional finalmente HA CASI CULMINADO, con ocho apariciones registradas por parte de los siguientes escritores: Princess Aaramath, The Withe Demon, Valerie Joan, P.Y.Z.K. *participó dos veces, ¡ese es el espíritu!*, SofiiGaby, Dea Creatrix, Shimmy Tsu, y por supuesto les deseamos un maravilloso año nuevo atrasado. Les pedimos disculpas por el HORROROSO atraso, pero la familia ha estado de visita en casa de nuestros escritores y han tenido que cumplir con una enorme cantidad de compromisos. Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a todos nuestros queridos lectores, a los que nuevamente les deseamos una feliz navidad, hanuka, año nuevo, día de reyes o cualquier otra festividad que celebren o hayan celebrado en estas épocas. Todo bajo control. Gracias)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

En alguna parte del pueblo de Isla Outset, el equipo de natación de Tetra estaba sufriendo la temporal pérdida de su líder… en el Karaoke.

**-¡HEY, acabo de conocerte! ¡Y esto es looco! ¡Bueno, toma mi número! ¡Así me llamas QUIZAAAAÁS!**-

**-¡WOOO! ¡ASÍ SE CANTA!-**

**-¡Es difícil verte directamente, NENE! ¡Así que toma mi número! ¡Así me llamas QUIZAAAAÁS!-**.

Faltaría decir que se la estaban pasando de lo lindo cantando canciones para adolescentes…

**-¡Oigan chicos! ¿No creen que estamos siendo un poco crueles con la Capitana?-** preguntó Gonzo de repente, alzando levemente la voz para que le escuchasen por encima de la música.

**-¿De qué hablas? ¡Seguro se la está pasando de pelos!-** afirmó Senza, tomando el micrófono e intercambiando lugares con Nudge.

**-Senza tiene razón Gonzito, ¡recuerda que hasta la pobrecita niña merece un descanso! ¿Quién mejor para reposar la cabecita que un isleño guapo y de su edad?-**

**-¡Me preocupa precisamente eso! ¡No conocemos al chico!-**

**-¡Pero conocemos a Tetra! ¡Y si alguien necesitaría ayuda, en todo caso sería el muchacho ese, pobre diablo!-**.

Tenía razón: Nudge era el miembro más viejo del equipo, y siempre había sido una especie de confidente y ayudante para todos sus amigos. Si existía alguien realmente cercano a Tetra, ese era Nudge, y éste la conocía definitivamente mejor que nadie. Si Nudge decía que Tetra estaría bien, estaría bien y punto.

**-¡Pásame el micrófono!-** sonrió Gonzo, más relajado y seguro de sí mismo.

Nudge no se podía equivocar, ¿desde qué punto de vista podía ser ese niño igual o PEOR que esa autoritaria, aterradora, brusca y temible mounstrita acuática? ¡Se estaban preocupando por nada!.

* * *

En alguna parte de Isla Outset, en esos mismos momentos, la intrépida Tetra mostraba su increíble valentía, fuerza, inteligencia y habilidad en una prueba tan difícil que parecía seleccionada por las mismas Diosas: aguantar a Link.

**-Además de mi trabajo cuidando a los puercos, hago otro montón de trabajos de medio tiempo: estoy ahorrando todo el dinero que puedo ahora en las vacaciones, aunque también trabajo en temporada de escuela, debo decir que es más difícil porque los estudios y las tareas me consumen mucho tiempo sin mencionar que tengo quehaceres, y por supuesto todos los grupos a los que estoy unido, en fin. Necesito mucho mucho dinero porque mi Abuelita se está poniendo vieja y tengo que cuidarme solo muy seguido, porque ella no puede, ya sabes, la edad y todo eso no le permite trabajar y hay muchas tareas del hogar que no puede realizar. Lo bueno es que tengo a mi hermana para que me ayude, pero la Abuela dice que soy el hombrecito de la casa así que la mayoría de las cosas las tengo que hacer yo, y no me quejo, aunque a veces parece injusto, Aryll no es que sea discapacitada o algo así, y podría colaborar un poco más con-**

**-¡Por el amor de Nayru ya para!-**

**-¿Que pare de hablar o que detenga a Ganny?-**

**-¡Ambas!-**.

Sin hacerse rogar, Link detuvo a su montura y miró hacia atrás, fijando su completa atención en su interlocutora; su rostro mostraba una sincera y genuina sonrisa, nota de su personalidad servicial y gentil. Tetra no pudo evitar tragarse un poco su dureza y TRATAR de ser más amable con su anfitrión:

**-Escucha, ha sido muy lindo y todo, pero creo que ya es momento de que regrese. No es que no quiera estar contigo, pero tengo demasiado que hacer y ya he perdido demasiado tiempo-**. Para su propia sorpresa, estaba siendo sincera: realmente sentía en su corazón que quedarse un rato más no le sería del todo desagradable, y esto era algo que la asustaba.

**-Bueno, si así son las cosas, de acuerdo-**

**-¿De verdad? ¿Así nomás me dejas ir?-**

**-¿Dejarte ir? ¡Oh no, pues claro que no!-**. Link golpeó suavemente el costado Ganny y éste comenzó a avanzar de nuevo.

**-¡Jamás te dejaría sola en medio del bosque, puede ser bastante peligroso! Permíteme llevarte a casa. ¿Dónde te hospedas?-** se ofreció el muchacho, haciendo un gesto de reverencia sutil con la mano.

**-La casa de la colina-**

**-¿La del Señor Daphnes?-**

**-Esa misma. ¿Sabes dónde queda?-**

**-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Todo el mundo conoce al Viejo Daphnes! ¡Es uno de los hombres más importantes de la Isla! Tu tranquila, conozco un atajo fenomenal que nos hará llegar en un parpadeo-**.

Y por alguna razón, en ese mismo momento Tetra tuvo la sensación de que definitivamente tendría MUCHO de qué preocuparse…

* * *

Sheik escuchaba el zumbido del microondas mientras leía despreocupadamente las tiras cómicas del diario. Esperaba pacientemente a que su taza de té estuviera lista, cuando reconoció los pasos de su enemigo mortal dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, su actual ubicación.

**-Buenas tardes, Nohansen-** saludó cortésmente, sin levantar la vista de su lectura. El anciano respondió entre dientes, lo cual no era ciertamente muy educado, pero Sheik se conformó con ello.

El microondas dejó de zumbar y emitió una pequeña alarma, indicando que había terminado el ciclo de treinta segundos calentando. Así pues, Sheik apartó a un lado sus queridas tiras cómicas, y se dispuso a tomar su taza del aparato, con una leve sonrisa de anticipación: realmente le encantaba el té.

**-¿A dónde han ido los muchachos? No los he visto en toda la mañana-** comentó de repente el anciano, con tono seco y cortante. Parecía no tener mucha paciencia para bromas ese día, así que Sheik se reprimió un poco:

**-Han salido al pueblo, quieren encontrar algo que hacer durante las vacaciones… O más bien, Tetra no quiere que anden de vagos-**

**-¿Has dejado que una niña de doce años salga sola y sin supervisión de un adulto, con un grupo de muchachos, la mayoría mayores que ella? ¿¡Has perdido la cabeza?!-**

**-Nohansen, puedes estar tranquilo, los chicos son buenos y le tienen mucha estima, por no decir terror, a Tetra. Ninguno de ellos le haría daño-**

**-¡Tonto! ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería!-**

**-Son los alumnos de tu hija, los conocemos desde hace años ¡Puedes tenerles confianza, son chicos serios!-**

¡BLAM! Un sonoro portazo interrumpió la conversación entre los dos enojados adultos.

**-¡Y YO SIIIGO SIEEENDO EL REEEYYYY!**- entró cantando la tropa de nadadores.

**-¿Decías?**- masculló el anciano en voz baja, dirigiéndole a su interlocutor una mirada ácida.

Probablemente Sheik debería haber reaccionado como cualquier otra persona en ese punto, y se le habría arrojado encima con una pala al primer idiota que se encontrase, y nadie lo culparía, pero no. Él era un hombre paciente y razonable, y por lo tanto reaccionaría como un hombre paciente y razonable...

**-Muchachos, ¿ha de preguntar dónde se supone que estaban, o debería abstenerme a querer recibir esa respuesta?-**

**-¡No me lo vas a creer Sheik! ¡Fuimos al karaoke, y estaba de pelos!-** contestó Niko en un ataque hiperactivo.

**-¿Tetra los dejó ir?-**

Mako ajustó sus anteojos y apartó la mirada discretamente antes de responder **-Bueeenooo… Algo así…-**

**-¿Muchachos? ¿Dónde está Tetra?-**.

Los nadadores se miraron entre ellos un par de veces antes de conseguirse con la más importante falla de sus planes: solo había una salida estratégica para esa situación…

**-¡ES CULPA DE SENZA!-** gritaron al unísono antes de salir corriendo como energúmenos, dejando atrás al aparente culpable para que se las arregle solito. Qué fieles son los amigos a veces…

**-Empieza a hablar, Senza. Tengo la impresión de que solo tú puedes contestarme en estos momentos…-**. Incluso si estaba usando un tono amigable y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, Senza podía sentir la aterradora mirada de hielo que los ojos escarlata de Sheik estaban posando sobre él. Era sin duda escalofriante.

**-…E-Es una historia simpática, ¿sabes?... Queríamos disfrutar un poco de nuestras vacaciones y bueh, Tetra puede resultar algo estricta con eso del entrenamiento. No es que no nos guste nadar, pero a veces la Capitana se pasa un poco, solo un poquitiiiiito, y entonces pensé que ese muchacho-**

**-¿Muchacho?-** interrumpió Daphnes, que hasta entonces había querido mantenerse lo más aislado posible de esa conversación.

**-Sí, un chico como de su edad. Por el ligero acento con el que hablaba seguro era un local de la Isla-**

**-¿Cómo era, dijo su nombre?-**

**-Eh, rubio, ojos avellana, tenía nombre como de Internet…Oh, también montaba un cerdo negro ENORME con "E" mayúscula, parecía elefante-**.

Muy pocos habrían notado lo que Sheik vio esa vez en el rostro del viejo Daphnes. Y es que realmente, fue un movimiento casi imperceptible, como un mínimo tic nervioso, pero insignificante. Ese pequeño detalle, ese minúsculo movimiento facial, habría pasado desapercibido de no ser porque los ojos color sangre de Sheik no estaban allí por simple y mera decoración. Ese mínimo movimiento fue el que le indicó la primera pieza del rompecabezas, pero… ¿qué significaría?.

**-Debo irme…-** dijo por última vez el anciano en tono monótono antes de salir por la puerta.

**-…¿Fue algo que dije?-** se preguntó Senza a sí mismo en voz alta. Sheik negó con la cabeza, pero estaba mintiendo: ¿qué rayos estaba pasando en esa Isla…?.

* * *

**-¡Oooh Suusana, no llores más por míiiii! ¡Que me vooy para la playa y en un año voy por tíiiii!-**.

…Y tenía razón. Llevaban apenas un par de minutos de camino y Tetra ya quería matar a alguien a bellotazos, siendo el único objeto a la mano que tenía en medio del bosque. Incluso si Link no cantaba nada mal, por alguna razón su repertorio musical hasta ahora incluía las canciones más obscenamente MOLESTAS e IRRITANTES que jamás había escuchado en toda su corta vida. Ahora bien, no debería sorprenderle, después de todo parecía que el pobre no podía evitar ser una piña bajo el brazo (y si no sabes a lo que me refiero, ponte una piña bajo el brazo y luego hablamos…), pero parecía que ni siquiera estaba intentando ser menos fastidioso.

**-Ya llevamos dos tercios del camino: en cualquier momento llegaremos al pie de la colina-** anunció Link. Ciertamente, parecía que el terreno empezaba a empinarse un poco.

**-No sabía que se podía llegar a la colina desde aquí…-**

**-El bosque recorre toda la Isla, así que puede decirse que el bosque te lleva a todas partes-**

**-¿De verdad?-**

**-Sí, sólo tienes que saber adónde quieres ir-**

**-Y supongo que tú te lo conoces de memoria-**

**-Conozco toda la Isla; las personas, los animales, el bosque, la playa, el pueblo, los muelles, los barcos, incluso el mar que rodea más allá de la costa. Si eres un turista y necesitas algo, ¡soy el chico que buscas!-**

**-Eres mejor que un guía turístico, en ese caso-**

**-¡Pero claro! Tiene sus ventajas tener tantos empleos-**.

El trayecto continuó en "silencio" por un tato: si bien Link había dejado de vocalizar la lírica de sus insoportables canciones, seguía tarareando la melodía en voz alta. La pobre Tetra ya había perdido las esperanzas de poder aguantar semejante calvario, cuando notó que Ganny estaba subiendo la colina. A mitad de subida, sin embargo, el porcino animal se detuvo.

Link le dio unos golpecitos al costado, pero el cerdo se negaba a moverse un milímetro de donde estaba. Luego de varios intentos fracasados para motivar a su montura, el isleño se resignó a renunciar: **-Parece que Ganny ya no quiere avanzar más… Lo siento, pero tendremos que continuar los dos a pie desde aquí-**

**-¡NO! No… Digo… Esto, no es necesario que me acompañes, desde aquí puedo llegar yo sola. Sólo tengo que llegar a la cima, ¿verdad? ¡Es imposible que me pierda desde aquí! TÚ por otro lado, seguramente tienes muchas cosas que hacer, así que es lo mejor si te vas-** _"Lo último que necesito es que me acompañes a casa y me vean contigo... ¡Al Tío Sheik segurito le daría por hacerme preguntas estúpidas!"_.

**-¿Estás segura?-**

**-Segura-**

**-¿De veritas segura?-**

**-Sí, muy segura-**

**-¿En serio segura?-**

**-SÍ, estoy SEGURA-**

**-… ¿Definitivamente se-**

**-¡SÍ POR LA SANTA TRIFUERZA! ¡ESTOY COMPLETA, ABSOLUTA, DEFINITIVA, AFIRMATIVA, SINCERA, IRREMEDIABLEMENTE SEGURA!-**

**-Muy bien, ya entendí… ¿Un abracito de despedida?-**

**-¡MONTA TU MARRANO NEGRO Y LÁRGATE A TROTE COCHINERO DE UNA!-**

**-¡Bueno pero no te enojes! ¡Ya oíste a la dama Ganny, HACIA MORDOR!-**.

Y así como llegó se fue.

**-… ¿Pero qué rayos es Mordor?-**.

* * *

La lluvia del día anterior había dejado huellas en la superficie de la arena, aunque una gran parte ya se había borrado con las olas del mar. Si hubiese sido una costa más conocida, hace rato que el rastro de la tormenta habría desaparecido bajo las pisadas de los turistas, pero no había una sola huella humana que indicase la presencia de vida en la desolada playa, excepto por una cabaña ubicada bajo un acantilado de roca.

Era una tosca construcción, hecha con troncos que llegaron a la deriva arrastrados por la corriente, ligeramente reforzada con viejas tablas en un intento de uniformar la superficie de las paredes, y el techo de paja permanecía apartado del peligroso sol gracias a la sombra que proporcionaba el risco: semejante estructura era definitivamente inflamable.

Inmediatamente, apenas hizo presencia en la solitaria costa, Daphnes sintió que estaba fuera de lugar en ese páramo vacío y aparentemente muerto. _"Probablemente no esté en casa ahora… Quizás no debería haber venido… Pero ya no hay marcha atrás"_.

La arena antes marcada con la caída de la lluvia ahora mostraba huellas humanas, abandonadas allí como un camino que guiaba hacia la cabaña del acantilado. El mar, percatándose del intruso, cambió sus suaves olas por monstruosas montañas de agua, que en vano rugían tratando de llegar al inalcanzable hombre que, cada vez más cerca de la humilde choza, rompía con la tranquilidad de la naturaleza.

**-¡Señor Nohansen!-** escuchó el anciano por encima de los gruñidos del océano. Dirigió su mirada hacia el techo de paja, donde una niña saludaba con una mano.

**-Buenas tardes Aryll. ¿Está Link en casa?-** saludó en tono cortés, aunque frío.

**-Mi hermano salió un rato al mercado, debería volver en cualquier momento-**

**-En ese caso, ¿está la Abuela?-**

**-Creí que ya lo sabía Señor Nohansen, ¡La Abuela siempre está! Si gusta pasar, puede hablar con ella-**.

No se lo hizo repetir dos veces. Entró sin tapujos al resguardado hogar, caminando con cuidado de que las tablas bajo sus zapatos no cediesen ante su peso. Había que admitir que desde afuera, esa casucha se veía más pequeña de lo que era por dentro: había suficiente espacio allí como para que Link, Aryll y la Abuela viviesen cómodamente.

**-Señor Nohansen, bienvenido sea a nuestra humilde morada…-** sonrió una ancianita desde un rincón, sentada en una vieja mecedora de mimbre.

**-Buenas tardes Abuela-** devolvió el saludo respetuosamente el invitado, el tono frío cambiando a uno más cordial.

**-¿En qué se le puede servir al hombre más importante de Isla Outset? ¿Acaso gustaría algo de mi famosa sopa?-**

**-Ya almorcé, muchas gracias-**

**-¿Oh? Entonces en otra ocasión será-**

**-Sí, en otra… Aryll comentó que Link había salido-**

**-Así que se trata de eso…-**

**-Exactamente-**

**-¿Fue demasiado pronto?-**

**-Parece que sí. Me hubiera gustado hablar con él directamente, pero parece que no se podrá-**

**-¿Acaso no puede quedarse usted un rato más? Estoy segura de que llegará pronto-**

**-Lamento tener que declinar su oferta el día de hoy-**

**-Ah, casi olvidaba que es un hombre ocupado… Bueno, si quiere le digo que se reúna con usted más tarde, en algún lado…-**

**-En realidad no… Déjele un recado de parte mía: dígale que se aleje, es una advertencia. Mi paciencia tiene un límite, que no se olvide de ello…-**

**-Con todo respeto, Señor Nohansen, no soy mensajera de amenazas, menos aún a mis nietos -**

**-Entonces lo diré más amablemente: dígale que esto es un problema de adultos. Y como cualquier problema de adultos, tiene consecuencias de adultos si falla. ¿Es eso lo suficientemente sutil para usted, o tengo que endulzarle más el mensaje?-**

**-… Buenas tardes, Señor Nohansen… Ya sabe dónde está la salida-**

**-Buenas tardes Abuela…-**.

Daphnes no se hizo repetir dos veces el mensaje: sabía que era una presencia indeseada en esa casa, y personalmente hablando él tampoco deseaba estar allí. Dio media vuelta y, olvidándose de los quejidos quejumbrosos de la madera, avanzó con paso apresurado y se marchó por donde vino.

Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto en el que la anciana, sentada en su mecedora, permaneció con la mente en blanco, sin producir ruido alguno, siquiera respirando. Sólo cuando estuvo segura de que el indeseable visitante ya se había ido definitivamente, habló: **-Aryll, a partir de mañana, quiero que vigiles a tu hermano…-**.

Desde algún lugar del techo, la niña movió su mano de forma automática hacia su catalejo de latón.

**-Esto va a ser divertido-** sonrió Aryll, pensando en las nuevas aventuras que pronto viviría desde el incógnito.

* * *

Cuando Tetra por fin llegó a su casa, pues, fue una situación incómoda… No sólo para ella, sino también para Sheik y los muchachos, aunque debo admitir, querido lector, que no fue una vergüenza espontánea, sino más bien una reacción en cadena.

**-¡Ya llegué!-** anunció ella apenas entró por el umbral. Grave error.

**-¡TETRAAA!-**. Una estampida de muchachos se le lanzó encima, agarrotándola con preguntas fastidiosas:

**-¿Dónde estuviste?-¿Quién era ese chico?-¿Te divertiste?-¿Ahora tienes novio?-¿Eso era un cerdo o un elefante de trompa corta?-¿VAS A MATAR A SENZA?-**. Eventualmente, luego de un buen par de gritos y patadas a la nariz, el equipo de natación se calmó un poco. Entonces llegó la segunda ronda: Sheik estaba muy serio.

**-Jovencita, tenemos que hablar…-**

**-¿Tiene que ser ahora Tío?-**

**-De hecho es con todos ustedes. Me temo que les sale un buen regaño en conjunto-**. Esa es la parte en la que Sheik les da a todos una madre reprimenda por no permanecer en grupo, irse con completos extraños, dejar que un miembro del grupo se fuera con completos extraños, marcharse irresponsablemente a un karaoke y qué se yo, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Luego de haber tratado a semejante cantidad de personas supuestamente racionales y maduras como un montón de bebés, a Sheik le entró esa sensación extraña que seguramente le viene a los padres después de enviar a sus hijos a la cama sin cenar, a la que me gusta bautizar como "remordimiento post-trauma infantil". Aunque podría decirse que Senza y Nudge estaban fuera del término "infantil".

Así fue como todo el mundo se separó en distintas direcciones dentro de la casa: los muchachos con la tele, Sheik en la cocina, y Tetra en su habitación, cada grupo intentando evadir al resto hasta que se disipara un poco la tensión. Por supuesto, como el protagónico le pertenece a nuestra queridísima Capitana, voy a saltar directamente a ella sin tantos rodeos.

Encontrábase nuestra delicada damisela en verdadera conmoción, con el fulgor de la ira irradiando de su ser cual perfume letal y abrumador, nublando el raciocinio de la noble mente humana, paraíso del pensamiento y la razón, al punto en que las densas nubes rojas que tapizaban su cordura habían cubierto hasta el último recoveco…

**-¡Pueden irse parva de imbéciles a colgarse con alambre de púas de un MALDITO CACTUS! ¡HIJOS DE- **en pocas palabras, había llegado nuevamente al punto en que le arrancaría la cabeza a una ballena a mordiscos. Y sin dientes. Buena suerte con eso querida.

Nadie se atrevería a decirle que todo lo que decía en semejante tono de voz era audible en toda la casa, y menos aún Senza, eso era seguro…

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

**Gatt**: -¡Lista de excusas en tres, dos uno, al aire!-

**NK**: -Navidad, cumpleaños, Año Nuevo, visita de los abuelos por un mes, cumpleaños de papá, cumpleaños de los tres gatos, Día de los Inocentes (28 de diciembre), nueva temporada de Angel's Friends está en FRIKI ruso, se dañó el internet, se fue el agua, el vecino guapo del perro se atrasó en su rutina de caminar, instalación del aire acondicionado, jogging en la noche, especial de pelis japonesas del año 59, compra de útiles escolares, visita de un primo yyyy... a Gatt se le secó el cerebro-

**Gatt**: -Discúlpame princesa, no es como si hubiese podido darme el tiempo de regar la matita de mi creatividad con tanto tiempo libre, nótese el sarcasmo-

**NK**: -Una vez más nos disculpamos enormemente por el horroroso atraso-

**Gatt**: -Deben saber que no es nuestra intención, aunque no es como si nos pagaran…-

**NK**: -En fin, tenemos un anuncio importante que hacer-

**Gatt**: -Como sabrán los seguidores que tenemos, nuestra primera saga constada de tres partes había sufrido una horrible mutilación-

**NK**: -La segunda parte fue eliminada por F**k Fiction y hemos logrado recuperarla-

**Gatt**: -Excepto por los tres primeros capítulos, que están desaparecidos-

**NK**: -Lo hemos meditado por mucho tiempo y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que sería mejor comenzar a subir los capítulos de nuevo-

**Gatt**: -En el lugar de los primeros tres capítulos colocaremos un resumen de su contenido, hasta que logremos recuperarlos-

**NK**: -Supongo que eso vendría a ser todo-

(Así es damas y caballeros, parece que Mariposa en tu Hombro Derecho regresará, aunque algo amputada, pero regresará. Si alguno de ustedes fans por casualidad guardó alguno de los primeros tres capítulos, por favor contacte con nuestros queridos escritores dejando un review o enviando un PM. Si van a dejar su dirección de correo electrónico, recuerden que F-Fiction censura la información, así que tendrán que escribirla algo así como "fulanito arroba Hotmail puntocom". Si quieren que nuestros escritores respondan a su mensaje, por el amor de Nayru no escriban en anónimo o no podrán responderles. Dejen sus críticas, qué les gustó, qué no les gustó, sus pensamientos, lo que sea, en un bonito review; realmente los apreciamos mucho y animan a los escritores a continuar escribiendo para su entretenimiento. Gracias)

**Gatt**: -Sin más que decir nos despedimos-

**Gatt** y **NK**: -¡Heil FRIKI!-


	4. Anuncio Importante

**A mis queridos lectores:**

Habla Nightmare Knight, o NK, el alter ego de Gatt-chan. Lamentablemente ella no se encuentra en condiciones para escribirles los anuncios como generalmente hace, así que me ha tocado intentarlo solo; no era mi intención atrasarme de esta manera con el capítulo, lo cual considero ha sido muy irresponsable de mi parte, pero tendrán que conformarse con esta carta.

Debo anunciar que, recientemente, ocurrió un accidente doméstico que nos dejó a ambos temporalmente incapacitados: fractura de rótula (o para aquellos que no les va bien en el estudio de la anatomía, el hueso de la rodilla). Mediante la presente debo anunciar que, si bien no es tan grave para mí, Gatt ha caído en un profundo… sueño.

Me es imposible describir el dolor que estamos sintiendo en este momento, e incluso si yo soy capaz de escribirles, por favor comprendan que es imposible que Gatt despierte y los haga sonreír, porque en estos momentos ni ella misma puede… En este momento nos estamos recuperando de la cirugía, y haré todo lo posible para darles un buen capítulo en "Sólo Eres Humano", pero hasta entonces, les rogamos que esperen con paciencia nuestro regreso.

Nuestras más sinceras disculpas:

**NK.**

PD: No nos rendiremos…


End file.
